joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Rey the Hedgedragon: Skunk Babysitting/Roleplay
This is the roleplay version of the game Rey the Hedgedragon: Skunk Babysitting. This is free-join. Characters JTH's Characters Good *Rey the Hedgedragon *The 7 Baby Girl Skunks *Ashley the Skunk *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid Evil *Professor Trollus SB100's Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *SPARKY Rules *No godmodding. *Keep it PG13. *No speedhacking. *No powerplaying. *If you want to make your villains appear in the RP, ask permission to JTH first. *You can break the 4th wall just a bit, but DO NOT go off-topic. *No extreme cliffhangers. *You are not allowed to capture any of the 7 baby girl skunks. You can have your own baby girl skunks to capture. *Write in novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") *No sexual acts except hugging & kissing. Making out isn't allowed. Roleplay Prologue: Rey's Discovery One day, in Ventilus Grasslands... Rey was strolling about, walking on the grass. He looked at the vast sky and sighed in boredom. Rey the Hedgedragon—he is a Draconian warrior and the Chosen One of the Naga. He has a soft side for Mobian babies—particularly cats and skunks. You might think of him as effeminate, but he is not, because he, as a man, protects the weak. He will even sacrifice himself for these babies to live. "Relaxin'," said Rey. He continued to saunter around, until he heard strange noises, like, "Mama! Papa! Waah!". He turned around and saw a bunch of baby girl skunks (or female kits), much to his great delight. "Whoa! Babies!" exclaimed Rey in amusement. He looked at the babies carefully and began to scrutinize. The first baby skunk blushed pink and made cute baby noises. The second baby skunk giggled a great deal at Rey, looking very jolly. The third baby skunk was snoring in her sleep, still looking happy. The fourth baby skunk was shivering due to her lack of adaptation to the Ventilus' naturally cold climate. The fifth baby skunk was consistently releasing her skunk scent unwittingly. The sixth baby skunk was constantly crying loudly, much to Rey's confusion. The last and seventh baby skunk was sleeping peacefully on the cool dew-bathed grass. She looked smaller than the other baby skunks he saw. After scrutinizing, he walked to them and bent his waist to reach up to them. "Poor little babies," said Rey in pity. The baby girl skunks look at Rey and made adorable baby noises. Rey picked up the first baby girl skunk he saw. Her muzzle was glowing pink, blushing when she saw Rey. "Papa!" blurted the baby girl skunk. "Whoa?" wondered Rey about the baby's reaction. "I think these cuties called me 'Papa'," he thought. He closed his eyes, causing him to glow in blue aura. He intentionally dropped the baby. "Waaaaahhh!" cried the baby, until a Naga Rune appeared beneath Rey's feet, causing every baby skunk in the area to be teleported. At the Arctical Island... Rey reappeared near his hut in Arctical Island, with his left knee on the ground. He looked above and saw the baby skunks falling from the sky; their tears pouring to the ground as they fall. "WAAAH!!!" cried the babies. Rey did not worry about the situation. He formed his dragon wings and made a soft landing for them poor cute babies. They landed on his wings safely, but soft crying was heard afterwards. "There, there now, ye're safe." said Rey to the babies as he comforted them. He carried the babies on his shoulders and hands and went back inside his hut. "Home sweet home, my new amigas," Rey told the septuplets. While cuddling them, he entered his room and laid them on his blue bed. "There ya go," said Rey in success. "I have been waitin' for this moment!" he thought as he hurried to his closet and grabbed a set of baby tees from it. "Since they are new to the bunch, lemme give 'em these dainty dresses I was about to give to my young Draconian friend..." He presented the dresses to the bunch. "Here ya go, wee lasses!" exclaimed Rey. The baby girl skunks giggled when they saw their new tees Rey started to dress the most adorable baby skunk among the bunch with a dainty red baby tee. The adorable kit (baby skunk) blushed a great deal. "I shall name ya Garnet," he said. Next, he dressed the jolly baby skunk with a dainty orange baby tee. The cheerful kit giggled as she felt the soft, cottony tee covering her frail, furry body. "Ye're Amber now," he said. Thirdly, he dressed the sleepy kit gently with a dainty yellow baby tee. He rubbed the kit's head and gave her a name: "Citrine". Then he noticed the fourth kit, looking pale. "Whoa, what's the matter, me lass..?" asked Rey as he dressed her with a dainty green baby tee and soothed her by hugging her tightly but gently. The baby skunk had difficulty in breathing but as Rey let go, she took a deep breath and giggled cutely. "Yer name is Emerald now." He dressed the gassy kit with a dainty blue baby tee and a indigo-striped diapers while wearing a SAS army mask to cover his face from the skunk scent. "Turquoise, now ye are." The weepy kit smelled the scent, causing her to whimper softly then cry loudly. "Wahh!" cried the baby. "Whoa! Are ya okay, lassie?" asked Rey as he hurriedly grabbed a clean, blue indigo face towel from the closet and wiped the tears of the crying baby girl skunk. Afterwards, he dressed her with a dainty indigo baby tee. Then the weepy kit whimpered softly and giggled. "Sapphire's ye're moniker now." "Splendid, then!" exclaimed Rey. He looked at the small kit and tried to approach her. However, she shivered in fear as she looked at the bold Draconian's green lustrous eyes. She cried softly but cutely. "Mamaah!" moaned the kit. He swiftly put his palm on the kit's head and rubbed it gently. The baby felt the touch of Rey's palm and giggled a bit. TBC Category:Roleplays